C'est mieux le naturel
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: Comme d'habitude, Sora vient se plaindre de son frère chez Vanitas où il finit par dire qu'il ferait peut-être mieux d'être blond. Mais, c'est pas forcément l'avis de tout le monde. C'est pas si mal que ça d'être brun aux yeux bleus ! Vanitas/Sora


Owii ! Je suis la première à faire du Vaniso sur fandom français ! Toujours la meilleure pour ce genre de couple. ^^ Comme pour le Seiner. (non, je ne me vante pas)

Le premier qui dit que c'est comme le Venroku s'en mange une. è_é Parce que ça, c'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Sora est tellement plus classe que Roxas ! Et Vani... qui a osé le comparer à ce minus de Ven ? (et j'ose dire que j'aime le Soven...)

Enfin bref ! Voilà quoi !

Raiting: T bien qu'il n'ait rien de très choquant ou autre.

Pairing: Vaniso (Vanitas/Sora)

Disclamer: Tous appartiennent à Square Enix... vous connaissez la musique.

* * *

Passablement étalé sur son lit, Vanitas jouait à sa console qu'il tendait vers le haut. Il essayait tant bien que mal de garder son regard doré sur son écran et de rester concentré sur le boss final qu'il affrontait. Le problème était qu'un intrus lui racontait ses malheurs, alors qu'il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire.

Intrus qui était assis par terre contre le lit et qui lui ressemblait énormément à la différence qu'il avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux châtains contrairement à Vanitas qui les avait ébène. Mais vous devez vous en douter : Sora parlait trop pour que Vanitas puisse jouer tranquillement en cette belle après-midi.

Il était pas censé avoir un meilleur ami pour lui raconter tout ça et lui pourrir son aprem' ? Tant pis, Vanitas faisait avec.

-Puis, il s'est cassé chez Ven en m'ordonnant de ne plus lui parler pour le restant de ma vie ! T'imagines le truc ?

-Ouais...

-Et il m'a abandonné ! se plaignit Sora, faisant mine de pleurer.

-Ouais... Pourquoi... tu vas pas... voir Riku ?

-Roxas est allé chez Ven, alors je suis venu chez toi. Roxas serait allé chez Axel, je serais parti voir Riku.

-Crétin.

Sora fixa le plancher, permettant enfin à son ami de se concentrer pleinement. Contrairement à ce que pensent les gens, Vanitas écoute tout le temps ce que dit le châtain, même s'il ne le montre pas. Ce qui pouvait expliquer le fait que Sora soit là, et pas chez Riku , son meilleur ami (?).

-Je devrais peut-être me teindre en blond.

Vanitas coupa carrément son jeu – même si c'était Sora, il le mit juste en pause – et se redressa d'un seul coup pour regarder son ami, choqué. Celui-ci semblait même très sérieux !

Quatre choix s'offraient à Vanitas :

-Lui mettre un coup derrière la tête.

-Lui dire de faire ce qu'il voulait ; jamais de la vie !

-L'ignorer et continuer à jouer.

-Essayer de le retenir de faire des conneries.

Non mais honnêtement, vous croyez vraiment que Vanitas n'en a rien à faire de Sora ? Enfin ! Il haussa les épaules et opta pour tout faire. Il mit donc un coup derrière la tête du châtain, le faisant crier, et se rallongea sur son lit pour jouer tranquillement à la console.

-Fais ce que tu veux. Mais tu veux vraiment ressembler à Peach ?

-Peach ? demanda Sora en se massant l'arrière du crâne. C'est lequel ?

-Ventus. En tout cas, j'ai assez à faire avec Peach et mini Peach pour que tu veuilles leur ressembler. Déjà que Roxas a la tête de Peach en plus d'être ton faux jumeau. C'est sûr : je refuse que tu leur ressembles !

-Mais... Je pourrais être plus proche d'eux. Ils sont comme des jumeaux, alors que c'est moi le faux jumeau de mini Peach !

-Être blond aux yeux bleus est trop banal ! T'es châtain avec les yeux bleus, c'est original ça ! Combien y en a des blonds comme eux ? Vas-y, fais la liste !

-Il y a Ven, Roxas... Naminé, Cloud, Tidus...Seifer aussi ! Et Luxord, tu sais le surveillant pro aux jeux de cartes ? Et sa copine aussi, Larxène, je crois.

Vanitas frissonna à la citation de ce nom.

-Et c'est tout.

-Vas-y, cite des bruns aux yeux bleus.

-Moi, Xion...

Vanitas remarqua le manque de politesse dont faisait preuve Sora en commençant par « moi », et se félicita que ses efforts paient enfin, depuis le temps ! Il avait presque crié « pas trop tôt ! », mais il savait que ça aurait entrainé une discussion puérile pour expliquer sa réaction.

-Ensuite... Demyx. Tu sais, le mec qui joue souvent de son sitar. Et puis... Terra, aussi.

-Il compte pas, je l'aime pas.

-... D'accord... Zack, alors.

-Il ressemble à Terra : il compte pas.

-Et Squall.

-Il compte pas non plus ! Et même s'ils comptaient, ça ne fait que six bruns contre huit Princesse Peach ! Tu vois l'horreur !

-Un de plus, un de moins, ce n'est pas très grave...

-Si ! Je me battais déjà contre deux Peach, tout seul avec un peu de ton soutien, mais si tu te teins en blond, je devrais affronter _trois_ Peach ! En plus, je t'appellerais comment ?

-...

Sora garda le silence en fixant le sol, l'air pensif. Vanitas mit son jeu en pause et regarda son ami. C'est pour cette raison qu'il détestait tellement Roxas – en plus du fait qu'il ressemble à Ventus –, ce crétin qui osait faire du mal à son petit protégé qu'il formait à devenir aussi méchant que lui ; même si c'était contre sa nature. Il posa sa console sur son lit et se rapprocha du châtain.

-C'est pour ça que Ven et Roxas ont plus de succès ?

-Ils sont banals, c'est pour ça. Les gens aiment les personnes banales. Toi, comme t'es châtain aux yeux bleus, ils te voient pas. Moi, j'ai les yeux dorés, et c'est tellement original qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

-Pas vraiment valable...

-Et puis, moi j'te préfère au naturel.

-Parce que je suis pas blond ?

-Non... Parce que c'est toi : t'es naturel.

-Je comprends pas.

Vanitas soupira en levant les yeux au plafond, prit le visage de Sora entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il pouvait voir son reflet dans les prunelles azurées du plus jeune ainsi qu'une pointe de surprise. Mais ce qu'il voyait surtout, c'était toute la naïveté de son ami. Il sourit à cette douce pensée et posa ses lèvres sur celles du châtain.

Sora passa en mode blackout sur le coup. Ouvrant grand les yeux, l'information mit quelques secondes à arriver jusqu'au cerveau, le temps qu'il réalise pleinement ce qu'il se passait. Vanitas... était en train de l'embrasser pour de vrai ? Non pas qu'il ait déjà eu des fantasmes sur son camarde, mais il rêvait, là, non ? Et puis, soyons honnêtes : c'était très agréable.

Sous la surprise, il fit l'erreur d'entrouvrir la bouche pour respirer ou essayer de dire quelque chose, mais son ami en profita pour faire sa bouche sienne, n'hésitant pas à approfondir le baiser et prendre le dessus ; c'est Vanitas quoi.

Quand il fut enfin libéré de son doux supplice surprenant, Sora observa son ami, le visage tout rouge. Vanitas sourit en guise de réponse et posa sa main sur les cheveux désordonnés du châtain.

-C'est pour ça que je te préfère au naturel.

-Tu... J'ai jamais eu de copine, tu m'as volé mon premier baiser, enfoiré !

-Avoue que j'embrasse bien, au moins ! s'offusqua le plus grand.

-C'est vrai... Mais pour la peine, t'as intérêt à être un bon petit copain pour au moins un an.

-T'es complètement dingue.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sora de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son nouveau petit ami avant de se lever et d'aller vers la porte. Il eut un fin sourire quand il vit l'air malicieux qu'avait le visage de Vanitas, ainsi que ses rougeurs.

-Je vais y aller. Merci de m'avoir écouté... Au fait, moi aussi je te préfère vraiment au naturel.

-Tu ne penses pas que je vais te laisser partir après une telle invitation ?

Vanitas enlaça rapidement Sora, en passant doucement une main sous son tee-shirt alors il gardait sa tête contre sa nuque.

-Ma sœur est avec des amies, et mes parents au travail : on a la maison pour nous deux. Tu restes ?

-Je ne peux pas dire non.

Sora referma doucement la porte alors qu'il se faisait de nouveau embrasser.

FIN.


End file.
